


Can you cook? Probably.

by Ayoprincess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayoprincess/pseuds/Ayoprincess
Summary: Robin is in a serious bind. Who can save her?





	

Cooking is easy. Get a recipe, find the ingredients, prepare your utensils, ready your measurements and follow the STUPID recipe. That's it! So, when Robin found herself surrounded by chaos that wasn't brought about by a horde of risen, she was lost. 

Burnt rice wafted from one pot, while stew and soup boiled over in another two. Arguably worse, across the mess of fallen morsels and spilt who-knows-what, was a volcanic pan of oil that she wanted no part of. There was no denying the place was a greater mess when she'd walked in. Whose bright idea was it to put Sully and Chrom in the cooking rotation, she'd never know. But after taking charge of the situation, starting fresh and completing a good few dinners she decided, maybe multiplying the final batch by ten wasn't all that ingenious after all.

Robin felt a cold sweat glide down her back as she glanced out at the setting sun. The chatter from outside only helped confirm it, the last group was coming in. In an attempt to not panic she moved the rice off the stove, your sacrifice won't be in vain. She then uncovered the boiling brews, something she'd seen Frederick do. And finally, with an arm wrapped in every available cloth, pushed back the splatter fest that was starting to smoke—not without injury. Contented, she sampled a grain of rice.

"Ptooie! What the hell! "

The rice, that was supposed to soften after boiling, was still obnoxiously firm! And that smell...the other pots were on the cusp of burning too! Robin smacked the tabletop with a groan. What now?

"Mother! Are you okay we heard you yell," Morgan entered the tent, with his father in tow, a worried crease marring his youthful visage.

"Oh dear," Virion added smartly as he reached over to grab the pot spoons, "fear not my sweet, I'll handle things, Morgan please fetch your mother some water."

Had it not been for the water she was guzzling, Robin was certain her jaw would've dropped. Virion expertly managed the burning concoctions, restoring their healthy tones. After passing on the methodical task to Morgan, he dumped the unburnt rice into a larger pot of water and left it to boil. But when he grabbed the floured and seasoned bear meat and approached the oil he'd put to fire, she was truly gobsmacked.

"Wait!" Robin called as she held Virion back, "Be careful." With a placid smile he approached the bubbling liquid.

Within moments the food was done and placed in the buffet like setting Robin had prepared in the meantime. In a sorry excuse of an orderly line, the meal was shared out by Chrom and Sully. Toward the back of the tent Robin attacked the remaining scraps on her plate before turning to Virion, who was adjusting Morgan's cutting technique.

"Virion?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know how to cook so well, it was delicious," she gestured to her empty plate.

He turned from his task, giving her his full attention, "While I'm inclined to accept your praise, 'twas you who prepared it, we just helped complete the task."

"That didn't quite answer my question, but thank you nonetheless, I owe you one."

"Your smile is reward enough and your words of love compel me to fix you a meal myself!" his flamboyant gestures attracted the attention of some adjacent tables.

"I want to impress mother too!" Morgan chirped, mimicking his father.

"Very well," he smirked, "we shall make it a gentlemen's duel, father versus son with your beautiful mother as the judge!"

"Deal!"

Robin chuckled as she watched her boys exchange details of their 'duel'. What would I do without them?


End file.
